Making Headlines
by NJBClover
Summary: Edward is the hottest singer of the generation making his mark in Hollywood. Bella is rising to the top and making a name for herself. When these two meet sparks fly, but could teen star pressure prove to difficult to overcome for a relationship?


**Hey! this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so you'll have to hang on while I get the hang of it! I know this chapter change POVs a lot, but it's just so you can try to get to know the characters and I promise that in later chapters it wont go back and forth so much! Feel free to leave reviews and opinions cause I love to know what people think! I'm pretty sure this came to about 19 pages total! So... Enjoy!**

EPOV

"Get up man!" Ah, Emmett always so eager.

"Ugh," I managed to groan.

"Come on dude your gonna be on Ellen today!" He had a point this is a major show I'm about to go on...

"Okay, fine, just get offa me!" I realize that he was on top of me the whole time.

"Right on man, Jasper's making breakfast so get up, take a shower, get dressed in something cool and get ready to be on Ellen!!!!!" Emmett nearly screamed the last part.

"Alright," I waited but he didn't move.

"Em..." I added.

"Oh right, sorry," he got up and left.

I got out of bed and took a steaming hot shower. Then I got dressed in something I hoped the public eye would approve of. I was just sitting down at the breakfast table waiting for Jasper to give me pancakes when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"Edward, baby, how is the best client ever?"

"Marty! How's the best manager ever?"

"I'm all good. Are you ready for the show?"

"I was born ready, Marty."

"Right, right. Do you want our annual pep-talk?" He sounded excited, so I figured why not?

"Sure thing."

"Who are you?"

"Edward Cullen!" (I was trying to make my voice enthusiastic for his sake)

"What do you do?"

"Sing!"

"Where are you going today?"

"Ellen!"

"How many awards have you one?"

"Eight!"

"Who was voted most eligible teenaged bachelor?"

"Me!"

"So who's ready to go to Ellen?"

Emmett's hand shot up in the air. I hadn't realized that the volume was loud enough for them to hear the conversation on the other line.

"Emmett," I replied.

Marty laughed.

"Alright, super star, I'll meet you there."

"See you then," I replied and shut the phone.

"Hey Eddie!" Jasper walked by and messed up my hair. Oh, how I hated being the youngest of 3 brothers. Emmett was tall and extremely muscular. He had dark brown curly hair. Jasper was a few inches shorter then Emmett and had a smaller build. And he had blond hair. I was taller than Jasper, but shorter than Emmett (who wasn't? Shac? Maybe.) And my hair was a confusing shade of red and brown. It looked bronze if you ask me. It always was sticking up in a weird place... but the ladies liked it! Haha. If I saw us walking down the street I never would have thought we were brothers. We looked nothing alike. Jasper looked like our mom, Emmett our dad, and me... nobody. We lived together in the pint house apartment my record label pays for. Needless to say we have plenty of room. Not that any of us needed special alone time with anyone special. We were all single.

"Man you gotta be excited!" Emmett said as he scarfed down his pancakes.

"Ecstatic," I murmered.

Emmett was excited enough for the both of us. Jasper looked happy, but remained calm. (God bless Jasper!) Bout two hours later the limo arrived. I was prepared to see tons of teen stars because that's what her show was about today. Emmett and Jasper got out and went to take their seats in the front row. I, on the other hand, was greeted by a security guard at the back door.

"Name?" he asked without looking up.

"Edward Cullen," I replied.

"Oh," he said, looking up from his clipboard,"Mr. Cullen, welcome." He opened the door and I stepped in and turned around to look at the man.

"Edward," I corrected. He nodded and I walked down the hall and opened the door labeled "Celebrity Guests." I braced myself for the meets and greets I was about to go through, took a deep breath and walked through the door.

I looked around and saw a few familiar faces: Taylor Lautner, Taylor Swift, Cody Linley, Miley Cyrus, Drake Bell, ect. Then I saw two deep, bright, wide chocolate brown eyes. They were beautiful. It took all my strength to look away from them to see who they belonged to. Oh no. I found myself staring at Bella Swan! "Aw, man," I thought, "snap out of it." Worst of all she was looking at me too.

* * *

BPOV

It felt like someone was watching me as I was talking to Joe Jonas. I didn't want to be rude so I listened to him ramble about the break up song Taylor Swift had wrote about him. He claimed it was all wrong, but, truth be told, I love that song! I nodded my head in the appropriate places. Eventually he excused himself to talk to his brothers. I turned to see who had been staring at me and I saw two gorgeous, bright green eyes.

"Breathe Bella," I told myself. I forced myself to see who the eyes belonged to. I found myself staring at Edward Cullen. "Aw, man," I thought, "snap out of it." Worst of all he was looking at me too.

* * *

EPOV

What do I do? She caught me! I couldn't think straight. I couldn't just walk up to her! She was my rival. The only other teenaged pop star anywhere near me on the charts. And our record companies hated each other. Luckily she looked away before I had to think to deep into this.

"Hey man. Didn't know you were coming here today," a familiar voice came from behind me.

"Taylor Lautner," I turned around smiling, "long time, no see bud!"

"I know dude. Me being busy with Twilight. You being busy with your endless number one's, concerts, and tours."

We talked about movie deals and upcoming songs until a man came in with a clipboard. He scanned the room.

"Great! We're all here. You're going on set two at a time, so listen for who your partner is." I kind of zoned out until I heard my name.

"And finally, Edward and Bella. Any questions?"

Umm, yes! How am I supposed to form a coherent sentence while sitting next to the most beautiful girl in the world?!

* * *

BPOV

Did he just say me and Edward?!

"Any questions?" the man asked.

Umm, yes! How am I going to talk sitting next to the most gorgeous boy on the planet?

Before I knew it, it was just me and Edward left in the room. I was sitting on the couch, he was at a table across the room. There was a knock at the door and a man came in carrying a guitar case. Edward got up to get it and gave the man a tip. He sat back down and pulled out the guitar. He began playing a tune and I recognized it. It was his hit song "Thunder." Soon he was at the chorus and I couldn't help it. I joined in.

* * *

EPOV

I gave the man a tip randomly from my wallet. I have no idea how much. I sat down and began playing. Soon I got to the chorus.

"Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer

Don't you know your unlike any other

You'll always be my thunder, and I said

Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors

I don't want to ever love another

You'll always be my thunder

So bring on the rain

And bring on the thunder"

I was surprised to hear someone singing with me. I turned to see Bella grinning at me. I motioned to the chair next to me and she got up from the couch.

"I've always loved that song," she muttered as she sat down next to me.

"It's my favorite that I've written," I agreed.

I'm not sure how it happened, but soon we were passing my guitar back and forth playing our favorite songs and singing. We were talking about random things and laughing our heads off. This had to be the most amazing girl I had ever met.

"Wait, he asked you to sign his ear?" I asked.

"Yup," she laughed.

"Why?" I was laughing so hard I barely got that out.

"He said that he was thankful for his ears because without them he couldn't hear my 'sweet sweet music,'" she giggled and put finger quotes around "sweet sweet music."

"That is so weird," I laughed freely. We were both in hysterics when a rather short man with a headset walked in the room.

"Edward and Isabella?" he asked.

We calmed our expressions and managed to say yes. He nodded and instructed us to follow the arrows to "stage right." We nodded and he left.

"Shall we go?" I asked turning to Bella.

"We shall," she confirmed, trying not to giggle, but she let one slip and so did I.

We made our way to the right entrance of the stage and waited for Ellen to say: (in my case) "He has won eight varying music awards, has had 12 number one hits and was voted 'most eligible teen bachelor' say hello to Edward Cullen" (in Bella's case) "She has had 10 number one hits, won 10 various music awards and was voted 'most eligible teen bachelorette' please welcome Bella Swan."

Wow ten awards and "most eligible teen bachelorette" that was impressive. I heard her take a steadying breath.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

She just nodded and we began to walk onto the stage. Once we were in front of the cameras, Bella tripped. I caught her securely in my arms and pulled her back up. The audience clapped and laughed. I suddenly recalled an interview I had read in a magazine about Bella where she referred to herself as clumsy. I had thought it was made up so she looked more human, but here she was tripping while walking onto one of America's most watched talk shows. I have to admit the blush on her face was extremely cute. I chuckled as she whispered "thank you" in my ear.

"Well she sure knows how to make an entrance doesn't she audience?" Ellen said as we sat down. The rest of the interview sped by me. I spent the whole time thinking about the gorgeous girl next to me.

* * *

BPOV

I waited for the impact of the floor but it never came. Instead i felt a pair of soft, secure arms wrap around my waist and I looked up to see Edward's perfect face only inches from mine. He seemed to be remembering something as he settled me into a standing position. Even when his mind was somewhere else he was gorgeous. I leaned into his ear and whispered "thank you." He chuckled. His laugh sent shivers down my spine. It was so care-free and musical. He was dazzling.

"Well she knows how to make an entrance doesn't she audience?" Ellen commented. Hardy har har. Like I hadn't heard that one before. The interview was over before I knew it. I was focused on Edward the whole time.

When our segment of the show was over, me and Edward walked off set together and stopped to look at each other in the hallway.

EPOV

We stepped off set and looked at each other.

"You were great," we both said at the same time. We laughed.

"No you were," we tried again and laughed some more.

"Let me see your phone," Bella said, holding her hand out. Well this was unexpected, but I handed her my iPhone without hesitation. I couldn't imagine not giving her whatever she wanted.

She tapped at the screen and then handed it back to me. I noticed where her number had been added to my contacts. This made me smile and I held out my hand for her phone. I didn't even have to ask, she knew what I wanted. She handed me her iPhone and i tapped in my information. I handed it back to her. She glanced at the screen and smiled.

"Well, my driver should be out front by now and my sisters will get mad if they have to wait to long, so I guess I have to go," she sighed the last part. Suddenly I felt very sad.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later?" It came out as a question.

"I'd like that," she grinned. My heart stopped momentarily. She turned around to leave.

"Wait Bella," I called.

* * *

BPOV

"I'd like that," I smiled. I liked the idea of getting to see him again.

I reluctantly turned around to go to my limo when i felt a hand grab my elbow.

"Wait Bella," I heard Edward say. I willingly turned around. His lips pressed against mine and we kissed. When we pulled away after quite a few seconds we were both gasping for air.

"Wow," I sighed.

"Wow," he agreed.

"Well, thanks for a great time. I've got to go or Alice is going to kill me," I said unwillingly.

He laughed and said, "I had a great time too."

I smiled and turned around to leave. When I got to the door, I looked back over my shoulder and saw him.

"Call me," I yelled and then stepped out the door.

* * *

EPOV

I really don't know what came over me. She was so perfect and so sweet. I had to kiss her. So I did.

"Wow," she sighed when we pulled away.

"Wow," I repeated, completely awe-struck.

We exchanged our goodbyes reluctantly and she turned around and started to walk away. When she reached the door she turned around.

"Call me," she called and then walked out the door.

She wants me to call her. That's a good sign. How long do I wait to call her? Not to soon, you don't want to seem clingy. It took everything I had not to pull out my phone and call her right now. I decided that I better get to my car before Emmett decides he wants to slug me for being late. I practically floated to the car thinking about Bella. Only one small part of my mind wondered how we were going to keep this from the media, but the rest of me screamed with joy.

"Hey Eddie," Emmett said as I slipped into the back of the limo.

"Hey," I couldn't even tell him not to call me that. I must have been even happier than I thought.

"What? No 'don't call me that' today?" Emmett asked.

"None," I clarified.

"What's gotten into you?" Jasper wondered.

"A girl," I sighed, they would find out sooner or later.

"Who?" they both asked.

I relayed the story to them about Bella, and they smiled like idiots the whole time. They may be annoying, but they're happy when I'm happy and they've been waiting for me to find a girl ever since Tanya (my crazy, syco-path ex) broke my heart. Not that it mattered. I didn't love her. She was pretty much just a time killer. I let my mind wonder off to Bella. I wonder what she's up to.

* * *

BPOV

I practically skipped all the way to my car.

"HEY!" Alice and Rosalie yelled as I got in. I swear they sre the most hyper-active sisters EVER.

"Hey," I greeted back.

"You better have a good reason for being late," Alice threatened.

I sighed.

"What's his name?" they both asked.

"I don't know who you're talking about," I lied, but I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks that would give me away.

"You can't hide anything from the all-knowing Alice," Alice smiled.

I relayed the story to them and they were ecstatic! They had been waiting for me to find someone ever since my crazy ex boyfriend, James, broke my heart. Oh well. It's not like I thought we were soul mates or anything. Besides who wants a guy who was cheating on you? Not me! I noticed the limo take a turn that didn't lead back to my... estate.

"Hey Peter," I called into the intercom that lets us talk to the driver.

"Yes Miss Swan?" he replied.

"Bella," I corrected. "Where are we going?"

"Miss Alice has requested we visit the mall," he answered.

"Oh, okay," I replied and switched the intercom off. Then I turned to glare at my sister.

"The mall?" I asked.

"We haven't bought new clothes in forever!" Alice complained and Rose nodded her head.

"We bought new clothes the day before yesterday," I accused.

"Exactly," Alice answered.

"Fine," I sighed. There was no stopping Alice when she wanted something.

"Atta girl," Rosalie approved.

"But we have to eat. I'm starving," I added.

"Agreed. We'll stop by the food court," Alice allowed.

"Sounds fantastic," I replied. Alice was anti-any food place where she didn't have to use her shiny black credit card, so me and Rose hardly ever got to eat fast food and when we did Alice usually had something else or threw a fit.

"I can't wait there was this great dress i saw in US Weekly that was absolutely gorgeous." I let her go on and on about the outfit while i thought about Edward.

* * *

EPOV

"Where are we going?" I asked as we took a wrong turn.

"The mall," Emmett answered like it should have been obvious.

"Oh," I replied, "Why?"

"Because we need some fabulous shoes to go with my hot new dress," Jasper said in his best gay voice.

We all laughed.

"No, but seriously, why?" I insisted.

"I'm hungary and I want fast food," Emmett answered.

"Whatever you say," I allowed. I was in to good of a mood to worry about the fans and cameras. I was thinking of Bella and still laughing at Jasper's gay bit.

We pulled into the mall parking lot and the driver came around and opened the doors.

"Thanks Paul," I told him.

"No problem, Mr. Cullen. I mean Edward," he corrected himself before I had to. I hated being called Mr. Cullen. I'm only 19!

We stepped into the mall and seemed to go unnoticed until...

"It's Edward Cullen!" Some teenaged girl shrieked. I put on a fake smile and Jasper and Emmett stepped in front of me. Both of them are fairly muscular and can pass as body guards when needed. Quite a few girls rushed up to them with paper and pencils in their hands. I counted and there were only about 12, so I decided why not?

"Em, Jazz, it's cool," I assured.

"You sure, man?" Emmett asked.

"Positive," I confirmed. They both stepped off to the side.

I signed at least 18 papers and posed for multiple photos. Then everyone was gone. I smiled. Then I heard someone talk.

"Can I get your autograph?" came a little shy voice. I looked back up, expecting a 7 or 8 year old, but instead i saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes. "Bella!" I thought, but then my hope came crashing down when I saw that this girl had blond hair. I sighed.

"Sure, what's your name?" I asked.

"Bella Swan," she looked slightly hurt.

"Bella?" I asked.

"In the flesh," she replied,"just with a wig."

"Well I think you look great as a blond," I replied and tugged a piece of her wig.

"Why thank you kind sir," she giggled.

"Of course, my lady," I joked back. She giggled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Stalking you," I joked again. "No, really we're just here cause Emmett loves the food court."

"Emmett?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you don't know them. Hey Emmett, Jazz." I called to them. They both walked over to me and looked protective like they thought Bella was an over obsessed fan.

"It's okay guys, she's cool," I said, and they relaxed their positions.

"I'm taking it that one of these guys is Emmett?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, the big one," I said elbowing him in the gut, "and the smaller one is Jasper."

"How long have you guys been friends?" Bella asked.

"Well, actually, these are my older brothers," I explained.

"Oh, ya'll look nothing alike," Bella explained, "Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

"Hi, Bella! Nice to meet you," Jasper shook her hand.

"HEY BELLA!" Emmett greeted and gave her a bear hug.

"Can't... breathe...." Bella let out.

"Down boy," I told Emmett. He let go and Bella's color returned to her face.

"Sorry, Bella, but I'm so excited. Eddie here has told us so much about you," he smiled as he messed up my hair.

"Did not," I argued sheepishly. I could tell by the look on Bella's face that she didn't mind one bit.

Someone cleared their throat behind Bella.

"Oh, hey Alice. Hey Rose," Bella smiled and the two girls stepped forward. One was short with dark hair and almost pixie-like. The other was tall, slender and blond. Both were beautiful, but neither had anything on Bella.

"Guys, this is Edward Cullen and his brothers, Emmett and Jasper," Bella explained gesturing to us.

* * *

BPOV

I told Alice and Rosalie who the boys in front of us were.

"Hello ladies," Edward smiled. He was such a gentleman.

Next to him Jasper and Emmett said their greetings.

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward these are my sisters Alice and Rosalie," I told them.

"Nice to meet you," Rosalie said.

"It's so great to see you Edward! Bella has told us so much about you!" Alice nearly yelled.

"Alice," I groaned. But the look on Edward's face said that he didn't mind one bit.

"So where are you ladies headed?" Edward asked.

"Food court," we all three replied.

"Us too!" Emmett exclaimed.

We all laughed.

"Well how about we go together?" Jasper jumped in.

"Sounds great, right guys?" I looked at Alice and Rose who were nodding like idiots. Alice was staring at Jasper and Rose was staring at Emmett.

"Lead the way," Alice added and we began walking. As we went me and Edward let our siblings get to know each other and stayed about 10 feet back.

"So, what brings you here today?" he asked taking my hand. TAKING MY HAND. TAKING! MY! HAND!

"Alice," I replied. He looked at me confused.

"She is a true shopaholic. She comes here every other day, at least," I explained.

"Oh," he smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I just find it funny that you don't like to shop," he admitted.

"Well, it's not one of my favorite past times. Why does it surprise you?"

"Well your just so pretty," PRETTY! "and your clothes are gorgeous. I just assumed," he trailed off.

"That is profiling," I replied.

"I promise not to do it again, but it would be easier of you let me get to know you," he replied.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" I asked.

"Maybe... would you if I did?"

"Yes," I said truthfully.

"Then how would you like to ditch this place and go get some real food?" he smiled.

"I'd love to, but what about Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper?"

"I think they'll be fine. We'll take my limo and leave yours and they can get home that way," he answered.

"But what if they don't get along?" I knew they would, but still.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that," he smiled and pointed to where Alice and Jasper were talking and laughing and Rose and Emmett were holding hands.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" I asked.

"That's the attitude I was hoping for," he smiled and I blushed.

"That has got to be one of my favorite things about you," he mused.

"What?" I asked.

"The way you blush, it's adorable," he admitted and much to his amusement I blushed deeper. I quickly pulled out my phone and tapped the screen to text Alice.

Bella: Edward and me are leaving for lunch. Is that cool?

Alice: Of course! Have fun! :-)

Bella: Thanks! For this you have permission to buy me a new wardrobe!

I looked up to see Alice about 20 feet away jump up and down in excitement. I laughed.

Alice: OMG! THANK YOU! Be safe and call when your headed home!

Bella: okay mom! :-)

Alice: oh whatever! :-P

I hadn't noticed that Edward had moved his arms to around my waist and was reading my messages over my shoulder until he laughed.

"Edward Cullen where you reading my messages?" I accused.

"Nope," he lied then grinned.

"Oh whatever. Come on!" I grabbed his hand and we started towards the entrance. Many people stared probably wondering why Edward Cullen was holding hands with "an normal girl."

When we stepped outside into the parking lot cameras clicked everywhere Edward shielded me and we ran into the limo and closed the door.

"Sorry about that," Edward sighed.

"No problem, I'm used to it," I laughed and slipped off my wig.

"I like you as a brunette," he said as he put my wig on his head.

"You don't look so bad as a blond," I giggled.

"I know right?"

I just laughed.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked.

"This great Italian place about 20 minutes away," he replied.

"Cool," I smiled.

"So, tell me about yourself," he requested.

"What do you want to know?"

* * *

EPOV

"Hm... what's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Emerald green," she said quickly than blushed. Odd...

"Okay. Any pets?"

"Um... after killing a 2 turtles 3 fish and a hamster I kinda gave up on pets in general," she admitted. I laughed and she joined in.

"Age?"

"19"

The questions continued like that the rest of the ride. I found out about her family, parents, favorite books, favorite TV shows and favorite movies, ect. She was very interesting and captivating. She had my full attention.

Paul came around and opened the door for us. Bella had her wig back in place and we were ready for any possible paparazzi. We stepped out to find no reporters or photographers. That was extremely good luck. We walked next to each other into the place. We stepped up to the host stand and waited for the lady to look up.

When she didn't I asked,"Table for two?"

She still didn't look up. "We're full. It's going to be an hour to an hour and a half wait," she replied rather rudely.

"Call my phone," I whispered in Bella's ear.

She looked confused, but pulled out her iPhone and called my number. My phone started ringing and I picked it up and slid the bar to answer the call.

"Edward Cullen, here," I answered. The girls head shot up. And she turned bright red. An annoying rash looking red, not a delicate Bella red. I hung up from the call and put my phone in my pocket.

"Oh, now that I have your attention, I table for two?" I asked again. I heard Bella trying to hide her giggles beside me.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen," she assured me. Then she smiled. Was that supposed to be attractive? If it was it failed miserably. Like anyone could take my attention off Bella anyway.

She grabbed to menus and took us to a table in the middle of tons of people. Bella began to sit down, but I gave her a look and she stood back up. I pulled out my wallet and took out a 100 dollar bill and gave it to the lady.

"Maybe something more private?" I suggested.

She nodded and led us to another table in the back. Bella looked at me before she sat down and I nodded. She took her seat and so did I.

"Your server will be right out," she said not taking her eyes off me. I nodded and she left.

"How much money did you give her to change our table?" Bella asked.

"A hundred. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," she looked suspicious.

"Have you done that before?" I asked.

"Well... kind of. I just smile really pretty if it's a guy. But if it's a girl I do what you just did."

"Those poor guys, thinking they had a chance with you," I pretended to feel their pain.

She laughed.

"Speaking of guys..." I prompted.

"What about them?" she asked grinning.

"Any exes I should no about?" I asked.

"Well.... there's Jacob, James and Mike," she said while counting them off on her fingers.

"Are they scary? Could they beat me up?" I pretended to be terrified, but by the way she said their names. I could tell she didn't care for any of them.

"Well... Mike couldn't, James.... probably not, Jacob.... I don't know he's pretty big. But then again I can't picture anybody want to mess with you when you have that freakishly large brother."

"Yes, Emmett does seem to frighten most people," I tried to look thoughtful. But I ended up laughing and so did she.

* * *

BPOV

"Hi, I'm Amber. I'll be your waitress. What can I get you to drink?" she asked, never taking her eyes off Edward.

"Bel-Izzy?" he asked me. I threw him a why-are-you-calling-me-Izzy look. He shot back a roll-with-it look.

"Um... I'll have a coke?" it came out like a question.

The waitress nodded then turned back to Edward and smiled. "And what can I get you?" was that her sexy voice. If it is Lord help her. Edward looked slightly disturbed.

"I'll have a coke as well," he told her without taking his eyes off me.

"Is that all?" she sounded desperate to get him to look at her.

"That's all," he nodded and she reluctantly turned away.

"I think she likes you," I taunted.

"Ugh," he groaned, "don't remind me."

"Oh I will remind you," I just realized how far we we're leaning over the table. Our faces were extremely close.

"Do you like her too?" I continued with my joking hoping that it would cover how much I liked having him this close to me.

"No, actually I'm really into this other girl," he replied. I actually felt my heart sink for a second.

"Who?" I asked, I noticed that our voices where at a whisper.

"Guess," he sighed and leaned in and kissed me like he had this morning. Only this one lasted longer. I had pretty much forgot where we were when I heard someone clear their throat. We pulled apart, gasping slightly.

"Um... here are your drinks," the waitress said as she sat them down in front of us. She was slightly red. I bet I was crimson.

Edward cleared his throat and said, "Thank you."

"Um, no problem." She still looked at him like she had a chance. Poor girl.

"Izzy, sweetheart, are you ready to order?" he asked. I blushed at the term "sweetheart" and he winked.

"Yes," I answered.

"What can I get you?" she asked. Seeming annoyed at his term of endearment.

"Mushroom ravioli," I said as I handed the menu back to her.

"Good choice," Edward praised, "I'll have the same."

"That will be right out," she stared st Edward a minute and then walked away.

"So what's up with calling me Izzy?" I asked.

"Oh it's just so nobody will know your Bella," he answered. I grinned. And then laughed.

"Ya know Isabella, Izzy. It made sense in my head," he explained, sheepishly.

"I guess it does, Eddie!" I replied smiling.

"That's not funny," he looked serious.

"Sorry," I replied.

"It's ok," he shrugged and he gave me his heart-breaking crooked smile. The waitress soon brought our food. It was delicious. The best Italian I had ever had. We talked and laughed through our meal.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked as the waitress set down the bill. Edward pulled out 3 bills from his wallet and handed it back to the girl.

"Keep the change," he said to her then took my hand and we made our way to the doors.

* * *

EPOV

It felt great to have her hand in mine. It fit there perfectly like it was meant to be and I knew it was. We made our way to the doors and stepped out. Cameras clicked everywhere and I put my arm around Bella protectively. I slipped on my sunglasses and we started running to the limo.

"Who's your friend?"

"Mr. Cullen look over here!"

"Edward!"

Ugh, why did I have to be famous?! Paparazzi was so annoying, I swear, I want to kill them half the time. I had to keep on a smile. That's one thing my agents always told me to do. You never want to be caught looking depressed or angry. I looked down at Bella and she had on a fake, happy smile. I had momentarily forgotten that she knew what she was doing. Paul opened the door for us and we slipped in.

"I bet you fifty dollars one of those shots are on the cover of US Weekly tomorrow," Bella giggled.

"Your on," I agreed.

She told Paul how to get to her house and we made it there faster than I would have liked. When we pulled in front of it my mouth dropped open. In front was a massive iron gate with the initials IMS carved in it. Then behind the gate you could see a humongous, white , Victorian house. Bell shut my mouth for me.

"I know, too big, but I didn't get to pick it. The record label bought it," she sighed.

I leaned over and kissed her. "Good night," I told her.

"Night," she smiled and opened the door. I told Paul to stay until he saw her get inside and he did.

* * *

BPOV

Edward dropped me off at home at about 10:00 p.m. I was greeted by two very excited sisters.

"How was it?" Alice asked.

"Amazing! He has to be the sweetest movie star slash singer ever!" I smiled.

"Really?" Rosalie asked.

"Really. I mean he just seems so real. Not fake like some of the other stars I've met," I replied, truthfully.

"Well, he's lucky cause he got himself one fantastic movie star slash singer," Alice mused. I blushed.

"So, how were his brothers?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh! Jasper is so perfect and so sweet!" Alice starting bouncing up and down.

"How about Emmett?" I asked turning to Rose.

"He's perfect. Just like a huge teddy bear!" Rose laughed.

"That's great guys. Really," I smiled.

"Well maybe we should all go to bed. We've had enough excitement for one day," Rosalie concluded.

"Agreed," Alice and I nodded. Then, my phone rang.

"Who's that?" Rose asked as I pulled out my iPhone.

"I don't know the number," I said as I picked it up to answer.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.

"Depends on who's asking," I replied.

"This is Van Fletcher from Eclipse Motion Pictures," he explained.

"Oh, well, yes this is Isabella, but you can call me Bella," I smiled.

"Well, Bella, we have an upcoming auditions for the movie The Truth About Forever. We think you would be perfect to play Macy. We were wondering if you were interested."

"Wait, is this based on the book by Sarah Dessen?" I asked.

"That is correct," he replied.

"I love that book! And I would love to audition. When and where?" I was already excited.

"I'm glad to hear that," Van replied and I could hear the smile in his voice. He gave me all the info I needed and I hung up smiling like an idiot!

* * *

EPOV

I had Paul drop me off at my apartment complex.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen," the doorman (whose name escapes me) greeted.

"Edward," I corrected automatically.

"Of course," he nodded.

"Thank you," I replied and hit the elevator button. I clicked the PH button and waited to reach my home. I stepped out of the elevator and slid my key card into the door and the light turned green.

"Hey man!" Emmett greeted me from the dining room table.

"Hey bro. Where'd you get the food?" I asked.

"Jasper and me got it on the way home from that fancy place down town," he smiled.

"That place where everything cost 50 dollars?" I asked.

"That's the one," he nodded.

"Right on," I approved,"I'm guessing you had one of my credit cards with you?"

"You bet," Jasper said from behind me.

"Hey," I greeted.

"How was your date?" Jasper asked.

"Uber fantastic! She has to be the most amazing girl in the world. I only met her today, but it seems like I've known her forever," I sighed.

"Aw, little Eddie's got a crush," Emmett teased.

"Shut up," I murmered, but I couldn't tell him he was wrong. He had me spot on.

My phone went off. I glanced at it, intending to ignore it, but when I didn't recognize the number I worried it might be Bella's home number or something so I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi. Is this Edward Cullen," a man replied.

"Um... who's asking?" I replied.

"This is Van Fletcher from Eclipse Motion Pictures," the man answered.

"Oh, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call Mr. Fletcher?" I asked.

"Well, TMP has an audition coming up for The Truth About Forever," he explained.

"Oh," I replied.

"And we think you would be perfect for the part of Wes," he continued.

"Really?" I asked, but I tried not to sound that excited.

"Really."

"Well. Where and when?" I asked.

"Great!" he gave me all the information and I hung up, smiling like an idiot.


End file.
